


Prisoner of love

by trifarashi



Series: Prisoner of Love [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifarashi/pseuds/trifarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishikido and Ueda is a prisoner. This is the story of two prisoners which almost have a similar cause why they're ended there. Here, the story of them begin. (I'm suck with this fic summary!! i can't think any T___T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is purely fiction and i didn't know how prison in japan work out because i never been and experience it once. so, if anything about the japan prison in this fic, is half- made up by me. so, don't believe it. TQ ^^ enjoy~

 

Koki kicked Junno annoyed. “Stop it. It is not funny at all.”

“But Uepi laughed.” Junno showed his brightest smile at Koki.

“Tsk.” Koki looked at Ueda. “Stop laughing, Tat-chan.”

“Koki, don’t be too harsh. I know you find it funny too.” Ueda smirked. Koki stuck out his tongue out towards ueda.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Koki asked.

“ermm…” Ueda thinks for awhile with a finger on his chin. Then he replied with a shrug.

“Join us then!” Junno invites him happily.

“Yeah, join us.” Koki seconded him.

“Where?” Asked Ueda.

“Koki’s friend just opened a new bar and he invited us.” Junno told Ueda. Ueda though for a moment whether he will join them or not. He’s not the type to go to clubs; in fact, he really hates places like that. Koki and Junno noticed that Ueda is hesitant.

“Come on, Uepi. You should loosen up once in a while and…”Junno grins. “Someone is waiting for you there.”

Ueda was surprised to hear it. “Who?” Ueda asked curiously. Koki and Junno just smiled at him without giving an answer.

  
Meanwhile at the Fuchu Prison, Tokyo, someone is reading leisurely in his cell. It has been 10 years since he was there. During those years, he never regretted what he had done which was killing his own father.

For him, he would not regret killing someone who would, once in a while, be nice with him and his mother. The person who would always beat up his mother. The person who would frequently sneak into his bedroom to have his way with him to satisfy his lust.

“Nishikido Ryo.” The officer called his name. He looked up from the book he was reading. He stood up and bowed respectfully to the officer once the door was opened.

“You are going to be transferred to Kitsuregawa Rehabilitation Program Center this Tuesday. Get your things ready.” The officer informed him.

“Transferred?” Ryo asked in confusion.

“Yes, you record is clean and your behavior is good. Therefore, you will be transferred to a lower security detention center and you will stay there until your release.” The officer informs him. Ryo bowed again as the officer took his leave. Ryo sat down thinking about the transfer. He wonders what will be waiting for him there.

“Tatsuya…”Koki said his name cautiously. Ueda smiled at his friend. Depending on his workload, Koki visits him at most every week.

“Have you seen Junno?” Koki sighed when Ueda once again tried to run away from the usual questions.

“Yes, I’ve met with him.” Koki informed him happily. “You know, he has girlfriend now. She is so cute.” Ueda chuckled to see Koki’s awe at Junno’s girlfriend.

“Really? Then, tell Junno to take picture of her. I want to have a look.” Ueda requested.

“Okay. Ne, Tatsuya…” Koki carefully chose his words to talk to Ueda. “It’s already been 5 years since you were here. You know, it’s not your fault from the beginning.” Koki told him.

Ueda smiled. “I don’t want too, Koki. I will stick with my decision. I will not make an appeal.”

“But Tatsuya…” Koki doesn’t manage to finish his words when Ueda interrupted him.

“It’s better to be here than out there…” Ueda said with a small voice while looking around the room.

“You can be with me, Junno or Kame. You shouldn’t be here. You’re not a criminal. You have not done any crime at all.” Koki retorted.

“I’m a murderer. I’m Ueda Tatsuya who killed his own family.” Ueda said bluntly like the words are not affecting him at all. He said like he had done so countless of times before.

“Tatsuya…”Koki sighed.

“The visiting time is over.” An officer informed them.

“Tatsuya, please think it over again.” Koki told him and gave him a hug before walking out of the visitor’s room.

“Thanks Koki but I’m sorry…” Ueda said as he watch Koki disappear at the corner.

Today is the first day of Ryo at that Center. He will be there until the day of his release five years from now.

“What a nice place.” Ryo admitted that the place is much better compared to the previous place he was detained in.

The officer explained what he will be doing there. Apparently, he will undergo several vocational trainings and rehabilitation. He was brought into his new cell. He noticed that he will be sharing it with another person seeing that it has two bunk beds.

“Your roommate is still out with his visitor. Be nice with him and your training will start this evening. Follow what your roommate will be doing.” The officer told him before leaving him in that room.

Ryo is wondering who his roommate would turn out to be. He lied down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. After a while, he heard the door open. He sat up and looked towards the door.

“Okay, this is not right. They didn’t tell me that this is a mixed room.” Ryo muttered to himself anxiously when he saw a girl enter the cell.

“Oh! Nice. What kind of prison is this, putting opposite sex in one room? Are they trying to have a baby boomer in prison maybe?” Ryo said sarcastically in his mind.

Ueda still haven’t noticed Ryo’s presence, his new roommate. He also doesn’t know that Ryo has mistaken him for a girl. If he knew about it, Ryo will definitely be knocked out by his right hook by now.

“You have been assigned to guide the newbie. He will be your roommate from today.” The officer informed him and Ueda nodded. Ueda bowed respectfully as the officer leave the room.

“New guy ha…” Ueda sighed. Year after year, Ueda is always assigned to guide a new prisoner. Oddly, the prisoners he guided will always be released after a year they’re together. Not that he’s not happy about it, it’s kinda sad when they actually get along so well during those times.

Ueda turned his body to face the new guy. Ueda frowned to see the expression on that newbie. Frown replied with a frown. Both of them stared at each other with furrowed brows although it’s for different reasons. Ryo stared at him or her. Ryo is wondering if the officer brought him to the wrong room after all. Why is he staying with a girl or does this prison doesn’t have enough room anymore or they really do arrange it this way to increase Japan’s population. Ryo thought of logical reasons to explain what is happening.

Ueda on the other hand is curious as to why this man staring at him with that kind of expression. Has he done something wrong or is there something weird on him. Ueda looked at his clothes and touched his face. He didn’t find anything weird. But if there is, Koki should have told him about it already. So, why is this man staring at him like that. Ueda got the feeling that this not going to be same as with his previous roommates. He’s getting a bad feeling about this.

“I’m sorry, but could you stop staring me.” Ueda asked him. Ryo just continued to look at him.

“My name is Tatsuya, Ueda Tatsuya.” Ueda introduced himself.

There is silence for a moment then Ueda’s anger increased a notch when the man asked him a question?

“Why you are here? Is this a women’s room? Are we supposed to be staying in mixed?” Ryo asked out of curiosity.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Ueda gritted his teeth trying to control his anger. How dare this man mistake him for a girl? Is he that dumb? The government is not crazy enough to mix genders in a cell. Obviously this is a male quarters because Ueda is a man not a woman.

“I didn’t know that this kind of prison existed in Japan. If I knew, I would have requested to be transferred here sooner.” Ryo said and looked at Ueda wickedly. That made Ueda more pissed off because he looks at him as if he’s a woman.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I don’t think you’d be able to get laid here because obviously the government is not generous enough to give a dumbass like you a girl for fucking roommate and…” Ueda said with mocking tone and glared at him with irritation. “I’m not a girl, I’m a MAN!” Ueda shouted at him.

Ryo jolted in disbelief. He can’t believe the person in front of him is a man.

“Transgender??” Ryo questioned him.

Ueda fumed. Ueda stomped in front of him with both of his hands on his waist and glared down at Ryo, who was sitting on the bed. Ueda really doesn’t want to do this but since he was misunderstood as a girl, he must do this.

He pulled Ryo’s right hand and placed it on his chest.

“see, flat…no breast.” Ueda can feel his cheeks are burning in embarrassment.

Ryo smirked when he noticed the slightly reddened cheeks of his roommate. It made Ryo want to tease him more. He looks cute with those pinkish tints on his cheeks.

“I don’t know, maybe you’re wearing something under your shirt to hide your breasts.” Ryo smirked wickedly.

“What!? Are you insane, midget?” Ueda shouted at him annoyance.

“Don’t call me midget!” Ryo retorted.

“Sure I can. You’re shorter than me.” Ueda said with smug face.

Ryo snorted. “Taller by how many inches? One inch? Get a life, princess. I can make you shorter than me with one smooth move.” Ryo smirked.

“Hah?” Ueda looks at him in confusion.

“Wanna see?” Ryo stood up and closed in on Ueda. He let out an evil smirk on his face.

Ryo took one step and Ueda took one step back. They kept doing that until Ueda hit the wall. Now, Ueda is feeling anxious, what will his new roommate do to him?

Ryo grinned when he saw the little princess is finally trapped, by him. He put both of his hands on the wall near Ueda’s head leaving him no place to go. Ryo observed Ueda’s face from his eyes to those luscious lips. Ryo can’t tear his eyes from those lips. Unconsciously, he leaned forward to capture them. Ueda can see that Ryo is leaning forward. He closed his eyes and wait for what’s going to happen.  
Ueda’s eyes widen in shock when a pair of lips pressed on his. He can’t move his body because he was too shocked by the incident. Somehow in Ueda’s heart, he liked it and he doesn’t want it to end. Ryo licked his lower lip for permission to enter. Ueda was hesitant whether to allow it or not.

First, this is wrong. He barely knows this person, who is kissing him now and wanting to gain permission from him. Second, they’re in a prison cell. There is no way they should be acting like this. But, body reacted differently from his mind. Ueda with closed eyes enjoyed the kisses. He brought his arms up and linked it around Ryo’s neck, deepening the kiss as he permitted Ryo to ravish him.

His new roommate is definitely different from others and it looks like his life will change from now on. That was what Ueda was thinking until Ryo’s hand which is now nestled on his waist made its way to his ass. Ueda was startled and pushed Ryo abruptly. Ueda was panting hard both from the kisses and the shock.

“What the hell. You just ruined the mood, hime…” Ryo said. He looked at Ueda and became worried when he saw the pale face on the later.

“Hime, are you okay?” Ryo asked and tried reach out to him.

“STOP! Don’t move. Stay away from me.” Ueda said while trembling and his face was so pale it almost looked white.

“Hey, are you okay? You look so pale. Are you sick? Did I hurt you? Tell me where or should I call the officer?” Ryo asked worry apparent in his voice.

“No… don’t do anything. Just sit on your bed.” Ueda walked passed Ryo and immediately climbed up on his bed. Ryo was watching him curiously. He’s wondering what was wrong with Ueda. He sat on his own bed and took out one of his books.

After a while, he touched his lips. Ryo can still feel the softness and warmth of that kiss. He stared at the bed above him, the bed which belongs to the Ueda Tatsuya.

“It’s warm…” Ryo muttered to himself before turning his attention to his book.

  
A/N:[](http://citraryo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **citraryo**](http://citraryo.livejournal.com/)   gomene if i don't meet your expectation...i know u fans of prison break...unfortunately, i don't watch it so i don't how to interpret it with my fic...hehe... XD so, instead i do one-shot...i want to do one shot but it getting long...so, i make multi for you...huhuhu....  
so, i hope u like it...if not...don't hesitant to tell me~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ueda led Ryo as usual and taught him what he should do in the center. Ryo noticed that Ueda was keeping his distance from him. They’re not talking unless it was related to work. That made Ryo both curious and worried. Ryo shook his head.

“Why the hell should I care about him?” Ryo muttered to himself but still find himself stealing glances at the man.

“Okay, Ryo. You’re crazy. Why the hell do you keep on staring at that transgender? And what’s worst? You’re worrying about him! There must be something wrong with your mind.” Ryo tried to calm himself down.

It is currently the free time for the prisoners. Ryo is sitting with his new friends, Hiroki and Ishikawa. While Ueda was sweating himself out with boxing. He was punching the sandbag along with other prisoners.

“Ueda sure looks pretty when he is sweating, ne.” Both of them giggled while watching Ueda. Ryo glared at them when he heard that.  
“It’s a pity that no one can touch him.” Hiroki said in disappointment.

“Yeah, I wonder how soft his skin feels.” Ishikawa licked his lips as his imagination runs wild.

Ryo looked at him in disgust before asking, “What do you mean no one can touch him?”

“Don’t you know him?” Ryo shook his head.

“He is a son of politician—a powerful one. He even came from a family of politicians. There are even rumors that his uncle would be the next prime minister.”

Ryo frowned at the story. “If his family is that powerful, then, why is he here?”

“Because he wants to. He refused to stay with his uncle so he committed crimes.” Hiroki continued with the gossip.

“Crimes? What has he done? And why doesn’t he want to stay with his uncle?” Ryo asked.

“He killed his own father, one of the most powerful politicians in Japan.” Hiroki informed him.

“Why did he do that?”

“Didn’t you know that he is quite popular among politicians?” Ishikawa said with a smirk. “He was even dubbed as an elite slut~”

Ryo’s eyes widened in shock of what he heard. “Are you saying that his father sold his own son?” Ishikawa and Hiroki nodded.

“Maybe he is already at his limit that’s why he killed his own father and the two other politicians.” Hiroki nodded in agreement.

“Hey, didn’t his dad join the threesome? I wonder how heartless his dad could be.” Ishikawa added.

“Wasn’t it a foursome?” Hiroki clarified.

“You mean his uncle? If that is true, he is quite lucky. Because I’m sure he’d be dead too.” Ishikawa shrug his shoulders.

“That’s why he chose to be here. I’m sure it would be easy for him to get out from here if he wants to. His uncle would definitely help him” Ryo concluded as he listened to the story.

“He declined and he was keeping the evidence.” Ishikawa said and looked at Ueda when he heard the latter laughing while watching some prisoners box.

“Evidence?” Ryo said with a frown.

“The tape of what happened that day—of them doing that ‘activity’. No one knows where he kept it. Unless that was found, he will stay here until the last day of his sentence.” Hiroki told him.

“I pity him. He is more than just a pretty face. He is really a good man.” Hiroki and Ishikawa looked at Ueda. Both of them smiled when they saw a smiling Ueda.

Ryo was also watching Ueda. In some way, they are the same. The only difference is that the man who tortured Ueda is still alive while Ryo has already killed the one who did those things to him. Ryo now understood why Ueda reacted that way.

“Eh? Wait!” Ryo realized something. “You said no one can touch him. Was it because of what happened to him? Was he traumatized?” Ryo asked.

Ishikawa and Hiroki laughed amusedly. “Did you know that each year he will get a new roommate?” Ryo nodded.

“They were killed” Ishikawa said shocking Ryo.

“Because they fell in love with him and an officer caught them touching Ueda. His uncle arranged for those men to be released earlier than their sentences and have them killed once they were out.” Ishikawa said while making the killing motion.

“Then what would happen to me? Does that mean I would be released soon and killed afterwards?” Ryo said while pointing at himself. Ishikawa and Hiroki knotted their brows while looking at Ryo in confusion.

“Wait…What? What are you trying to say?” Hiroki ask in detail.

“I kissed him.” Ryo told them.

“YOU KISSED UEDA TATSUYA?!” Ishikawa jumped on his feet and shrieked. Hiroki pulled him back to sit.

“Maji?” Ishikawa confirmed and Ryo nodded in response.

“Are you in love with him?” Hiroki asked.

Ryo thought about that for a while before shaking his head. “I kissed him without meaning to. I didn’t realize I kissed him until after that.”

“Then, maybe you’re safe for now. Just make sure that you will not fall in love with him. Ueda Tatsuya is still his uncle’s property. No one can touch him.” Ishikawa warned him.

Things are going on as usual. Ueda is still doing his own thing while his friends continue to persuade him to make an appeal. They pushed the kiss at the back of their minds and acted as they should--cellmates. After a while, they developed a friendship and became quite close.

“Oi hime!” Ryo called his name as they are doing the laundry.

‘Stop calling me hime, midget. I’m a man you know.” Ueda retorted and pulled the sheets harshly from Ryo’s grip and dumped them in the washing machine.

Ryo sniggered. “But you act like one.” Ueda glared at him.

“I don’t act like that. You were the one who mistook me for a girl and had perverted thoughts!” Ueda said then stuck his tongue out before pushing the start button.

“I’m DID NOT!” Ryo denied. “Who would want to fuck a prissy princess like you!”

Ueda chuckled. “You’re so bad at lying.” Ueda shrugged and walk away to do another task.

“That princess…” Ryo muttered in annoyance before continuing his abandoned task.

That is a usual thing for the two of them. They always bicker. Also today, like as usual, one of Ueda’s friends visited him. But unlike every time, they came with a bad news.

“Tat-chan!” Kame hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Ueda patted his back as he try to calm the younger one.

“What’s wrong, Kame? This is not the first time you came to visit me.” Ueda tried to calm down his crying friend.

“What are we going to do, Tat-chan?” Kame said his face still buried at the crook of Ueda’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Ueda pushed Kame away from his body and looking at his face, waiting for an answer from the younger man.

“Uncle… Nishikido… he knows that you love Nishikido.” Ueda was stunned; his hands falling lifeless on his sides.

“Tat-chan?” Kame called his name but failed to get a response from him.

“No… that can’t be true… No… NO! I will not allow it. NO!” Ueda was hysterical. He was throwing everything in that room.

“Tatchan, calm down please.” Kame hugged him to stop Ueda from trashing the room.

“No… No… not him… please not him…” Ueda begged.

“Tatchan…” Kame felt helpless. This is the first time he saw Ueda act like this and he doesn’t what to do for his friend. Ueda has really fallen in love with Nishikido. Kame was wondering if Nishikido knew about it. A part of him wanted to know if Nishikido loves Ueda the way his friend loves the man.

“Tell me what I should do. Ask uncle what I should do. I will do anything. Please tell him not to kill him. If he wants me back. I will… I will do it. Just please don’t. He’s innocent. He doesn’t even know I love him. Please…” Ueda begged Kame.

“Really?” Kame and Ueda were startled when they heard another person spoke. They looked towards the door and saw Ueda’s uncle standing there with a smug face. He stepped closer towards the two men.

Kame looked at Ueda worry evident in his face when Ueda gripped his sleeves tight. He can feel Ueda trembling in fear.

“You will keep your words, ne Tatsuya?” Ishiwa grabbed Ueda’s face and bored his eyes on him.

“Y…yes…”Ueda stuttered.

“Then expect to be released next month, Tatsuya.” Ishiwa whispered before biting Ueda’s neck leaving an ugly mark. Ueda shrieked in pain, hands automatically grabbing his neck.

“Tat-chan!” Kame exclaimed.

“That is our contract. You’re officially mine.” Ishiwa laughed viciously and walked out of the room. Ueda’s legs gave out and he was shaking uncontrollably as he cry. Kame hugged him from behind. He was at a loss on how he would be able to save Ueda. He doesn’t want Ueda to go back to his uncle.

Ueda walked back into his room looking lifeless, face sullen and with swollen eyes.

“You’re late.” Ryo said. He stopped reading when he heard Ueda stepped inside. He looked up and saw Ueda standing at the door, head bowed in deep thought. He furrowed his brows.

“Hoi, Hime. What are you doing standing there?” Ryo frowns deeper when he doesn’t get response from the said man.

“Hey, hime. Are you okay?” Ryo said when he was in front of Ueda. He was worried about him.

“Tatsuya…” Ryo called his name cautiously then Ueda burst out crying on his chest.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Ueda chanted while crying.

“Hey, what are you sorry for?” Ryo hugged him.

“I’m so sorry…” Ueda kept on apologizing as he cry. Ryo comforted him with a hug. He doesn’t know what happened but he hates to see Ueda cry. He was hurting as he see Ueda cry in his arms. He would prefer a laughing and smiling Ueda anytime.

However seeing Ueda like this woke up his protective instincts. He wants to protect his roommate and friend, Ueda Tatsuya.

“Stop crying, Tatsuya. I’ll be here to protect you. So, please stop crying.” Ryo soothed him.

Ueda gripped his shirt tighter. “I’m sorry, Ryo.” It was the first time Ueda called him by his first name but Ryo failed to hear it. He was taking this last chance to be in Ryo’s embrace, hearing his heartbeat and warmth before he goes back to his old world.

“Sayonara, Ryo.” Ueda said in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Ueda is in deep thought. Somehow, he remembered something that he should have forgetten a long time ago. The memory he badly wanted to be erased from his memory forever.

~flashback~

“Come on, just tell me already.” Junno and Koki dragged Ueda to the bar with playful grin evident on their face.

“You’ll know soon~” Koki said melodiously and continue pulling Ueda.

“No!” Ueda pulled his hands hastily and crossed his arm on his chest while pouting.

“I’m not going until you two tell me who.” Ueda glared at them and a pout is still visible on his face. Ueda decided he’s not going to move from that spot until his two best friends spilled the beans. Koki and Junno chuckled to see the pouting Ueda. He looked so cute.

“Aww~ Uepi is so cute~” Junno purred at him and giggled.

Koki also giggled. “Come on, Tat-chan. We’re late already.”

“NO!” Ueda protested and glared at Junno.

“Call me cute once more and I’ll stab you and slice your body with a samurai sword and throw it to the Amazon and let the piranhas eat it.” Ueda warned him.

“Aww~ Uepi. That’s not the cute thing to say.” Junno said giving a smile brighter than the lamp post on the road and its annoying Ueda.

“You’re dead, Junno.” Ueda struggled to free himself from Koki. “Scratch that, I’ll give you to the cannibals and eat you until none of your bone existed…” Ueda reached out to strangle Junno’s neck but was hindered by Koki. “Especially that annoying smile!”

Junno just replied Ueda’s rant with a smile and a shrug. He patted Ueda’s head. “No, you don’t want to kill me. You love me and my smile, ne~” Junno skipped happily leaving them behind.

Ueda finally stopped struggling and heaved a deep sigh. Koki chuckled. “You know that you can’t win against him and he’s right. You love him and us.” Koki patted his back.

Ueda glared at him. “I hate you too!”

Ueda stomped following Junno and Koki just laughed about it. He ran and slung his arm on Ueda’s shoulder. Ueda felt very happy that day. He got the chance to hang out with his friends—his real friends—and not for business reasons. He enjoyed it so much especially because of the person Koki and Junno mentioned before; he’s no other than his childhood friend, Kamenashi Kazuya. Today is the happiest day for him.

Unfortunately, happiness was not for him. The next morning, the word ‘happy and happiness’ was written off from Ueda’s dictionary. Ueda no longer believe in happiness. The following morning, news of the murder of famous politicians was broadcasted on the television shocking everyone especially Ueda’s friends.

“Tatsuya!” Koki shouted his name desperately trying to break through a barricade of policemen. Ueda heard his name being called. He stopped to look at Koki, who was with Junno and Kame wearing a look of sadness in disbelief, and gave his bitter smile before hopping into the police car.

~End of flashback~

Ueda sighed for the nth time while pushing his food around his plate, stabbing the pieces of meat and vegetables over and over.

“Ouch~” Ueda whined in pain when someone hit his head. He looked at the culprit and saw that it was Nishikido.

“What’s with the sigh? Are you planning to speed up your aging or something?” Ryo mocked him while settling himself beside Ueda.

Ueda glared him before heaving another sigh. Ryo frowned at him before giving him another smack on the head.

“Ouch! That hurts, Nishikido!” Ueda complained.

“Then stop sighing. It’s so annoying.” Ryo said before stuffing his mouth with food. Ueda grumped and stabbed his food in annoyance.

“Stop playing with you food!” Ryo scolded.

Ueda glared at him and stabbed the food more forcefully in protest.

“Princess…” Ryo mumbled with mouth full but Ueda heard it. He glared at Ryo before stabbing the food on Ryo’s food tray.

“Hey!” Ryo complained, ready to scold the person next to him but Ueda already stood up with the tray in his hands leaving Ryo alone at the table.

“Girlie-childish-ignorant little princess!” Ryo shouted to the retreating back of Ueda. Ryo was pissed off at Ueda for playing with his food. Ueda smirked when he heard the shout.

Ryo grumbled before turning back into his meal.

“That Pri...” Ryo shoved the food into his mouth while grumbling about Ueda. “..ncess, Yesterday crying…” Ryo spooned another one into his mouth. “Now, being a brat…tsk.” Ryo munched the food annoyed.

“Ah!? I forgot to ask him.” Ryo remembered about yesterday. He wanted to know what happened. “Why did he apologize to me?” Ryo tried to thinks of any possible reasons while tapping the fork on the tray. Ryo shrugged.

“Oh well. I can ask him later.” He said before he resumed eating his food before their evening activities.

After lunch, Ueda and Ryo have different activities. Ueda scheduled to do the laundry while Ryo is assigned in the kitchen. They didn’t meet each other until it was bath time. Ueda is already in the pool and Ryo is still cleaning himself.

Ueda sat at the edge of pool far away from the others with eyes closed. Ryo observed him while cleaning himself. Ryo frowned when he realized that Ueda was isolating himself from others today since he usually finds him chatting with other prisoners.

Ryo entered the pool and silently sat beside Ueda. He looked at him for a couple of minutes, observing the other’s profile. Ryo admits that his profile is tempting especially those lips. Ryo still remembers the kiss he had last year.

Yes, It’s already been a year that he had been here at this rehabilitation center and being that man’s roommate. Ryo has heard everything about Ueda from the prisoners, his past, his kindness, his friends and many more.

Ryo wanted to befriend his roommate. He was everything that was described to him. He’s cute when he’s pouting, he’s strong—no doubt, he boxed and trained every day, he’s kind, friendly and it’s fun being his friend. Regrettably, despite his beautiful and fine personality, he was hiding behind his painful past. Ryo came back from his thoughts with Ueda still have his eyes closed. Ryo wonders why Ueda was so lost in his deep thoughts he doesn’t even seem to realize his presence.

“Hey!” Ryo called Ueda, who just ignored him. Ryo poked his arm trying to gain his attention but he didn’t get a response.

“Are you dead, fishlip?” Ryo continues pokes Ueda left arm but still no response.

“You know that is not good manners for a princess to ignore his prince.” Ryo smirked when he saw Ueda opened his eyes and glared at him.

“Who is the royal princess? Me? And who do you refer to as a prince? You?” Ueda sniggered. “Are you dreaming? You are not smart enough to be one and I don’t want a prince shorter than me.” Ueda stuck out his tongue towards Ryo.

“What did you just say?” Ryo retorted. “Excuse me, you’re just what, an inch taller than I am and don’t try to deny it, I know I’m the most handsome here.” Ryo replied proudly. Ueda looked at him curiously before bursting into laughter.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Ryo wanted to retort back but when he saw Ueda laughing merrily, he shut his mouth. Ueda noticed that Ryo was looking at him.

“What?” Ueda frowned in confusion.

“Are you okay?” Ryo finally asked.

Ueda blinked in confusion. He doesn’t understand what Ryo meant by that question.

“Yes, I am. What makes you think that I’m not okay?” Ueda asked.

“First, you were crying while you hugged me last night. Don’t you dare say you don’t remember it.” Ryo smirked when he saw Ueda’s cheeks turns red. “Second, you did not train today and you’re not as talkative as usual. So, which part of it says you’re okay?”

Ueda sighed because he wouldn’t be able to deny that he cried. “It’s nothing, Nishikido. You don’t need to worry. Everything is okay.” Ueda tried to reassure Ryo but the other man doesn’t believe it. He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at him waiting for the older one to answer him honestly.

“Let’s just say, I’m feeling depressed yesterday.” Ueda chuckled but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Ryo’s face. Feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, he turned the other not wanting to look Ryo in the eye. He got up but Ryo grabbed his wrist and made Ueda face him, making the latter feel guilty.

“I… I’m sorry.” Ueda pulled his hand away and walked out of the bath. Ryo sighed in defeat and submerged himself in water trying to think of ways to persuade Ueda. He hated this feeling—the feeling of distrust. It’s as if Ueda doesn’t even consider him as a friend to share his problems with.

When the time came for them to go back to their cells, Ueda became nervous. He knows can no longer avoid Ryo in case he asked him again and he knows Ryo would ask again. Ueda leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He started to pant wondering what he should do. He doesn’t know how he would say that he would be leaving the center soon. And that he’s going to stay with his uncle again in order to save Ryo’s life. He can’t say that because that will bring a lot of questions. He knows that Ryo considers him only as a friend while he loves him.

Ueda hugged his legs and buried his head in between. He was depressed, sad and anguished. He hated himself.

“I shouldn’t have fallen in love in the first place…” Ueda muttered to himself. “I shouldn’t…” Ueda already started crying. “Why did I fall in love with him…” Ueda kept on blaming himself while he cried.

“It hurts to fall in love…” Ueda kept muttering to himself. “But it would hurt more to see you die because of me… I’m sorry, Ryo.” He stayed like that until he fell asleep.

Ueda first realized that he fell in love with Ryo when he can’t stop thinking about the kiss. He can’t stop looking at him. At first, he thought that it was just because of the kiss. He doesn’t even count it as a kiss but the sensation was still there. From that day on, they also started getting close. Ueda was still confused about his feelings until Kame made him realize what it really was.

 

~Flashback~

Kame laughed when Ueda finished his story about Ryo. It was always about Ryo whenever Ueda meet his friends. Ueda released his not-that-rant compliment about Ryo on Kame, Koki and Junno.

“He always pisses me off.” Ueda whined. Ueda glared at Kame who was laughing hard. “Why are laughing?”

“You’re in love tat-chan.” Kame informed him.

“Excuse me?” Ueda was confused by the sudden declaration from Kame.

“I have never seen you talk this much about one person even about us.” Kame stated.

“So what, I need someone to listen to me release my tension.” Ueda retorted.

Kame shook his head in amusement. “Or you need someone to make you realize that you’re really in love with him. Even Koki and Junno said the same thing about you.” Kame chuckled.

“Mou~ you guys are horrible.” Ueda pouted and whined.

“See, you’ve never behave like this for the last 5 years that you stayed here. Oh my! I’m rich.” Kame laughed delightfully.

“Rich? Are you guys betting on me? What kind of friends are you?” Ueda complained.

Kame stood up and hugged Ueda from behind. “We’re happy to see you like this. We’re happy to see our Tat-chan is back.” Kame kissed Ueda’s right cheek. Ueda smiled and patted kame’s arms lovingly.

“Thanks Kame~”

~flashback end~

 

The officer secured their cell after Ryo was finally inside. Ryo was startled when he saw Ueda on the floor. He crouched to look on him closely before shook him gently which made Ueda fall forward. Ryo caught him before his face hits the floor and he noticed traces of tears on his face. Ryo sighed and lifted him toward his bed. Ryo put Ueda to bed and covered him with a blanket. Ryo was planning to sleep on Ueda’s bunk tonight since he made the other occupy his bed.

Ryo was about to climb up when he heard Ueda talked in his sleep. Curious, Ryo sat on the floor beside him trying to hear clearly what the other was saying.

“I’m sorry…” Ueda muttered in his dream. Ryo can see tears flowing down his face, wetting the pillow. Ryo laid beside Ueda and pulled him into an embrace. “I’m sorry…”

Ryo played with his hair trying to soothe him. “Please don’t leave me…” Ueda gripped Ryo’s shirt and buried his face on Ryo chest.

“I will not leave you…” Ryo hugged him tighter. “…Tatsuya.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s already a week and Ueda become gloomy each day. Ryo feels weird today because people in the centre keep giving him dead glares including the Ishikawa and Hiroki.

“Care to tell me. Why the heck you two and the others keep glaring at me?” Ryo ask and munch his lunch.

“You don’t know?” Hiroki ask him and watch Ryo eat his lunch.

“Of what?” Ryo munch his sandwich.

“Ueda is soon to be released.” Ishikawa informed him.

“Hontou? Good for him then.” Ryo takes another bite.

“Are you real?” Ishikawa frowns disbelief.

“Yes, I am. I am the real Nishikido Ryo.” Hiroki smack his head irritated.

“Not that baka.” Hiroki rebuked.

“Then, what? You should be happy Ueda is finally released from the prison.” Ryo said as he shove another foods into his mouth.

“Yes we are…but not to be back to his uncle.” Ishikawa informed.

“Hah?” Ryo is shocked to hear it.

“He released because he tries to save someone from be killed, as change to save that person, he need to back to his uncle.” Ishikawa tell Ryo the cause of Ueda release.

“Is he that stupid? Why he needs to go that far. That is not his fault that person fallen in love with him.” Ryo accused and continue eats his lunch.

“Yeah, I wonder what Ueda saw on dumbass like you that he willing to sacrifice himself. I can’t believe he fallen in love with you.” Hiroki sighed.

Ryo nodded. “I wonder too. Why did he seen on dumbass like me…WHAT!?” Ryo screamed with shock.

“Are you sure?” Ryo asked for assurance.

Ishikawa and Hiroki look each other in confused before look at Ryo. “You didn’t know about this?” Ishikawa asked.

“Of Course, I don’t know about it because he doesn’t tell me!” Ryo said decisively.

“You really doesn’t know that Ueda love you” Hiroki asked again.

“No!” Ryo declared firmly.

Ryo looks around him, trying to find Ueda. He needs to ask Ueda about this but he can’t found him. Ishikiwa notices that Ryo is trying to find Ueda.

“He’s not here.” Ishikawa informed him.

“What do you mean by that?” Ryo looks at him curiously.

“He has visitor.” Ishikiwa informed him.

“At this hour? This is not the time to visit.” Ryo looks at Ishikiwa intently.

“Who do you think Ueda is? Especially if that man visits him.” Hiroki drinks his juice.

Ryo’s face is paled when he hear it. Ueda uncle is visiting him right now. That’s mean Ueda is in danger. Ryo assumption is true.

“Wa…wait…Please don’t…” Ueda pleaded while trying to escape from his uncle.

“Come here, Tatsuya!”Ishiwa commanded him. Ueda shook his head.

“You said a month.” Ueda tries his best to escape.

“Yes, I’m sure I said that but…” Ishiwa smirked. “You still need to be tested and trained.”

“No!” Ueda finally able to reached at the door. He tries to open the door but it was locked. He bangs the door and twisting the knob desperately.

“Please open this door!” Ueda shouts for help.

Ishiwa laughs wickedly. “They can’t hear you and will never open that door until I told them.” Ishiwa smirked when he watch Ueda frighten face.

“Now, be a good boy and come to me.” Ishiwa slowly move towards Ueda. Ueda shook his head fervently.

“No!” Ueda refused and again run away trying to save himself in that small room.

Ueda is finally caught by Ishiwa. Ueda back hit against the wall. Ueda winced in pain. Ishiwa smirked evilly and lick his lips lustily.

Ueda dodged when Ishiwa tries to kiss him. Ueda is already in the verge to cry. Ishiwa smirked and whisper at the Ueda left ear.

“Did I told you to be a good boy, Tatsuya.” Ishiwa licks Ueda earlobe seductively. Ueda closes his eyes tightly try to resist the sensations.

Ueda can’t move since both of his hands on the wall locked by Ishiwa grips. Ishiwa legs are located at between his thighs.

“Why are doing this?” Ueda asked with his tears flowing down on his face.

Ishiwa stops from nuzzle Ueda neck and look at him. “Why? You’re so beautiful, dear. It’s hard to resist, you know.”

“But, we are family!” Ueda retorted and tries to free himself.

“Then, family is supposed to help family, right?” Ishiwa continues his ministrations. Ueda just closes his eyes in resistance.

“No…Family should never do this…”Ueda cries in defeated.

“You smell so good, Tatsuya.” At that moment, Ueda truly hope he just could die.

Ueda lies on the floor lifeless after his uncle raped him inhuman. There are no more tears to be shed. Ishiwa wears his pants back. Satisfaction thus reflected in his face. Ishiwa kneel beside Ueda. he caress Ueda face and smirked.

“You’re awesome as always Tatsuya.” Ishiwa caress along Ueda naked body lustily until it reached at the ass.

“Oh my, Look at those.” Ishiwa smirked when he looks at his work. The semen is dripping from Ueda’s hole.

“You sure make me really high. Look how much I spurt inside there.” Ishiwa walks toward table and wear his coat. He sits on the chair.

“Officer!” Ishiwa calls the officers to enter the room. Ueda rolls his eyes in shocked.

“What are you trying to do, uncle?” Ueda asked in fear.

The officers enter the room and look at naked Ueda. Their eyes full of lust effect of the moans they heard from outside.

Ishiwa smirked. “I guess you two are already hard especially when hear that erotic moans he produced just now, ne” Ueda trembles in fear.

“Go on. He’s yours now. You should take him now. He is still warm.” Ishiwa smirked evilly when the officers are not hesitant to run toward Ueda on the floor.

“No!” Ueda shrieked. Ishiwa takes out the cigarette and enjoy the show in front of him.

Ishiwa throws ueda centre uniform toward the officers.

“he makes noise too loud. People might hear it. shut it with that or with your dick. Keep the volume lower.” Ishiwa commanded and the officers nodded. Ishiwa continues watch it happily.

Meanwhile, Ryo is feels uneasy. He keeps walk back and forth in room. He also bites his nails because feeling too anxious. The anxious is increased each second while waiting for Ueda come back from meeting his uncle.

He really wants to break the door and run to the visitor room to find Ueda. he is really worry about Ueda after he knew the truth a moment ago from Ishikawa and Hiroki. Ueda love him. He can’t believe Ueda love him and worst, Ueda is trying to save his life by sacrifice his life. he can’t never accept that. He needs to talk with Ueda. Ueda can’t do that. He will not allow Ueda to do that.

Ryo sat on his bed with his right leg tapping on the floor nervously.

“Come one, Ueda. What take you so long?” Ryo is out of patience.

“You should tell me. Don’t make decision by your own.” Ryo mutters annoyed.

 “You should tell me that you love me.” Ryo messed up his hair. “because all this time, I thought you considered me as a friend.” Ryo sighed.

“I love you too, Tatsuya.” Ryo mutters to himself while waiting for Ueda to come back.

At the visitor room, Ueda barely can move by the countless sex. His ass is so hurt. Even with a slight move, his ass will hurt so much. His body full of marks.

The officers wear their uniforms back. Same as Ishiwa, the satisfaction sure thus reflected on their face. While waiting for the officers wearing their uniforms. Ishiwa move closer to the lifeless Ueda on the floor.

“Man, you’re already exhausted by three men. You sure need more training, Tatsuya. You can’t come back like this.” Ishiwa slapped Ueda’s face gently.

“Well, you have less than a month to be trained. It should be enough.” Ishiwa walks toward the officers.

“Help him wear his clothes back and try to make him normal like early before send him back to his room.” The officers nodded.

“See you again, Tatsuya” Ishiwa laughs sarcastically.

“Wear your uniform back, hurry up!” The officer told him firmly.

Ueda stood up while trying to withstand the extremely pain on his ass. He cleans himself before wear his uniform back.

“fix yourself properly.” The officer commanded. The officers lead him back to his room after satisfy with Ueda appearance. The officer pushes him inside his room and locks it. Ueda clinch his uniform collar tightly. He tries to hide the marks from Ryo.

“Ueda!” Ryo shouts in relieved when Ueda is finally back but soon his expression are changed when he saw Ueda appearance. No matter how hard Ueda tries to fix it. Ryo can sense it. Ryo fists his hands in raged.


End file.
